Four Boys, One Messed up Town and a Time Machine
by ariskgem
Summary: The Doctor lands the TARDIS in South Park, Colorado, and it is found by Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick, it has definitely fallen into the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1

"You guys! You guys! You've gotta come see this, you guys!" said Cartman to Stan, Kyle and Kenny. They were at Stan's house playing boardgames.

"What is it now, fat-ass?" asked Kyle.

"Well I was going for a walk."

"You're lying already, you don't just go for walks, what were you actually doing?"

"That doesn't matter, I saw this really weird big blue wooden box, and it said police on it, we could use it."

"Use it for what?" asked Stan.

"I don't know, but you've gotta come see it you guys!"

They followed Cartman to a car park, where they saw the strange box that Cartman had told them about.

"What is it?" was Kenny's muffled question.

"I don't know, Kiinny," replied Cartman. There was a door on the front of the blue box, "let's go inside." Stan tried the door.

"It's locked, we should just go back," said Stan.

"What's this?" Kenny asked, while picking up a key.

"This is the key for it," said Cartman while grabbing it out of Kenny's hands. He tried the key in the locked and it opened the door. Inside was a massive room, it was much bigger on the inside. "What the fuck!"

"Hey, what does this do?" asked Kenny while pressing a random button.

* * *

The Doctor was looking around at the place on Earth where he had landed. Since Amy and Rory had left him, all The Doctor had done was wander around on Earth, he went to random points in time and space, hoping to fill the void. Sometimes he would visit River or she would visit him, but they hardly saw each other. After a long period of wandering he returned to where he had left the TARDIS, or where he thought he had left the TARDIS. The TARDIS had vanished.

"Now, where did I park her?" he asked himself.

* * *

All four of them heard a weird noise.

"Kenny what did you do?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know."

"This could be fun you guys," said Cartman, he pressed a whole lot of buttons and pulled a few levers, "see, you guys, these buttons don't do anything."

"I think we better leave," suggested Kyle.

"Kahl don't give us another one of your gay little speeches about safety or something."

"Shut up fat-ass!"

"Ay! I'm not fat, I'm big boned."

"You didn't go to fat camp to try and get rid of some big bones, fat-ass."

"Ok Kahl, if you want to go just go."

"Ok, I will then," Kyle and Stan went to the door, they opened it. They were in space and they could see Earth below them. "What the hell!"

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Stan.

Cartman and Kenny walked over to them to see what they were talking about.

"We're in fucking space," were Kenny's muffled words.

"No shit," replied Cartman. "How did we get here?"


	2. Chapter 2

***AN Sorry this took so long to update***

* * *

"It's all your fault fat-ass!" Kyle yelled at Cartman.

"How is it my fault? Kiinny pressed the buttons first, so I'm not taking any crap from a stupid jew."

"Don't belittle my people!" Kyle and Cartman fired up into one of their never-ending arguments.

"Maybe we could try some more buttons, it couldn't hurt," interjected Stan.

"Stan, how can pressing more buttons help?" asked Kyle, but Stan didn't get the chance to reply, because Cartman had pressed a couple of random buttons and the weird room started to shake uncontrollable. Kyle pulled the door shut.

"Cartman!" exclaimed Stan.

"I couldn't listen to you two fags talk anymore," he said as if it explained a lot.

The Doctor was positive that he had left the TARDIS close by, but it was somehow gone. He knew that he had one quick solution, River had a vortex-manipulator and The Doctor could contact her, The Doctor did this and River was beside him in moment.

"River... I lost the TARDIS."

"How can you lose a TARDIS? How can a time-lord lose a TARDIS?"

"I think it was stolen."

"Without the key?" The Doctor felt his jacket pocket where he kept his keys, there was a hole.

"Maybe they did have the key."

"Who took the TARDIS then?"

"I don't know, could you help me find out?" The Doctor then straightened his bow tie while he waited for River to reply.

"You need my vortex-manipulator, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'll help you."

The strange room had stopped shaking.

"Now lets see if we're back," said Stan as he edged towards the door. He opened the door, and they were back in South Park. From where he was standing Stan could see the bus stop, he could see four boys his age standing there talking. It took him a few minutes for him to recognise the boys as him and his friends. He didn't know how they could be over there when they were over here. Cartman walked over to the door to see what Stan was staring at.

"This just keeps getting more and more fucked up," said Cartman. Kyle and Kenny then gathered around to see.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Kenny, his words muffled through his parka.

"Let's go over there and ask ourselves," suggested Cartman.

"Haven't you seen any movies about time-travel fat-ass, we can't just talk to our past selves," replied Kyle.

"How do you even know it's the past?" asked Stan.

"Because I remember this."


End file.
